


A Taste Of Ireland

by RumbleFish14



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Dirty Talk, Forced Orgasm, Gun Violence, Knife Violence, M/M, Murder, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 17:18:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11651157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: MURPHY CATCHES A MAN TRYING TO RAPE A WOMAN AND ENDS UP GETTING RAPED AT KNIFE POINT, BUT HE CANT HELP BUT LOVE THE FEELING OF GETTING FUCKED IN A DIRTY ALLEY WAY





	A Taste Of Ireland

Murphy walked into the bar alone for once in his life. Connor was in the states taking care of something for their father and had told him stay put. It had royally pissed him off being told to stay put like he was some sort of a mangy dog instead of his brother, his partner in crime. But after loosing his temper time and again Murphy could understand why he had been told to say.

He sat at the bar and within a few seconds his drink was brought right to him. This was their home after all and they were quite famous here. Knowing everyone by name, knowing the families and everyone knew it was odd see him alone. Murphy tossed back the shot and picked up his beer.

"Where's yer brother?" the bartender asked, cleaning a glass with a white rag.

"Not here, keep 'em coming, gonna need it til he gets back."

The bartender nodded and kept the shots and beers coming, even ordering him some food without asking. Telling others in the bar to leave him be, even the regular women and men he had occasionally fucked for fun. He just wasn't in the mood without his other half.

"Oh, shite."

Murphy looked at the bartender who wasn't even looking at him but at the door instead. He turned in the direction of the front door, light shining in the dark bar and all he could see was a dark figure standing in the doorway. 

"What you cussing for old man?"

He glared at Murphy, "not that old sonny, just that man. Been comin in here recently, causing trouble."

Murphy perked right up, trouble was his middle name. "Trouble huh, like what?"

"Doesn't take no for an answer, some out of towner. Thinks he gets what he wants."

Murphy smiled, he loved knocking guys like him down a few pegs. To show them they weren't all they thought they were, it was just what he needed to take his mind off Connor.

He watched this man walked towards the other side of the bar, the way he carried himself was overly confident. The type of guy who thought he could get whatever he wanted and usually did but here he was out of his element. This bar belonged to him and his brother.  
"He don't look like something you cant handle."

Bartender scuffed, "could handle him but Id rather not. Just something about him is wrong."

Murphy tipped back another shot and looked at this man again. Long dark hair, piercing blue eyes. Tight dark jeans hugged his ass and legs, a brown leather jacket over his broad shoulders. Sunglasses over his eyes even though it was one shade from darkness in here.  
"He does look a bit shady."

"Aye, that he does. Keep an eye out for him."

Murphy turned and smiled, "don't temp me old man, you know Im in need of a good fight, you really wanna sick me on him."

Bartender smiled, "know damn well you can handle him. And look, might need to soon enough."

Murphy looked back over at the mystery man and saw that he had sidled up to some beautiful woman. All smiles and roaming hands, buying her drinks and whispering low in her ear. 

He just watched them, his hands itching to grab for his gun but he had no reason to yet, just a guy lookin for some ass like they all were.   
That's what he needed as well, something or someone...make that some few to help him pass the time, keep him out of trouble.  
He watched the woman lean into the guys body, her hand resting on his chest. She wanted it, Murphy could tell she did and it was obvious to the man also. He smiled and started to kiss on her neck, halting anything she was going to say next.

Murphy adjusted himself in his jeans, just watching them was making him hard and he looked around for someone for himself but nothing caught his eye. No women or men he wanted it here, until he looked back at the mystery guy..that's what he wanted.  
But they were gone, Murphy turned and looked around everywhere. Not seeing either of them. The bartender tapped the bar and got his attention, pointing to the back door.

"Remember, he looked like trouble."

Murphy nodded and threw a wad of bills on the bar and headed towards the back door. His hand still itching to grab his gun but that was just instinct. He was probably gonna catch them fucking against the side of the building or seeing her on her knees blowing him. Either way he had to be sure. The door creaked as he opened it slowly, seeing the darkness all around him. Then he heard a scream.  
He took off around the corner and saw him pushing that woman up against the wall, head first. His hands between her legs and it was clear she didnt want him there. Murphy finally pulled his gun and made his way around the guys back. Pointing the gun at the back of his skull.

"Get off her now, before I give you another hole to breathe out of."

The guy moved his hands away from her and she pushed away from him. Looking at Murphy with tear stained eyes and ran back inside the bar.

"You shouldn't have done that."

Murphy pushed the gun harder into the back of his head, "you picked the wrong bar pal, we don't let our women get treated that way. She said no asshole."

The man laughed, "should have felt her, she was soaking wet. The female body cannot lie about that."

"Turn around."

The man turned around and Murphy got the first clean shot at his face. He was very sexy, dark hair and those blue eyes. Sharp cheek bones and his lips, in the perfect heart shaped and light pink. His hard on from earlier resurfaced, pushing are into his jeans.

He must have noticed his reaction because his eyes flicked down towards his groin and he smiled, "she turn you on too, or was it me who you want?"

Murphy just glared at him, ready to pull the trigger on this asshole, "why would I want you, nothin but a damn rapist."

The mans eyes flashed black, then back to crystal blue. "You don't know anything about me boy."

"What's your name?"

"Norman and you're Murphy, yeah I heard all about you and your hot headed brother."

Murphy smiled, "well Norman, you heard wrong. Its me who has the bad temper, brother usually has to reel me in. Lucky for you he isn't here to stop me this time." Murphy drew back his hand and clocked him across the face with his gun.

Norman's head turned, a red mark on his perfect face. "Guess I'm grateful you let the girl go, now its you that I want."

He pulled the knife too fast for Murphy to see, levelling it at his cock but not making a move to cut him. Murphy froze, never had he seen reflexes that quick before. He hadn't even had time to lift his gun before the knife was pointed at him.

"Drop it sweetheart," Norman said with a smile.

"Dammit," Murphy cursed and dropped the gun. Putting his now empty hands over his head.

Norman looked at him up and down, he had to admit Murphy was sexy. Better than half the guys and girls he had come across since his plane had landed here. After being wanted in the states he decided to take a little trip and landed here looking for someone to play with.

"I must say, I'm happy she left because its you who I want a taste of. You got more fire in you, more fight."

Murphy glared at him, "aint interested."

Norman laughed, "no, well your cock his hard for some reason Irish boy. Guessin its because of me."

Murphy couldn't meet his eyes, he was right after all but he wouldnt give him the satisfaction of knowing, "you guessed wrong."

Norman stepped up and put the knife under his chin making him stop talking, "turn around and face the wall."

Murphy had no choice but to obey, putting his hands on the dirty wall to support himself. He could feel Norman walking up to his body,   
stopping just before they touched. He tried not to moan when he felt Normans hands slide up his thighs and then to his ass. 

The moment they touched his hips he moaned and cursed himself for it. "See, you do like it."

"Don't want it," Murphy spat back at him. 

He could hear the zipper of Normans pants being unzipped and the rustle of his jeans being slid down his legs, "didnt say you had a damn option boy, big brother isn't here to save you."

Murphy made a move to turn and kick him but the knife broke the skin under his neck, making him stop or impale himself on Normans knife. He stopped moving, not wanting this American asshole to get the best of him, leaving his brother alone.

"Gonna make you pay for fuckin up my night Irish boy, gonna see if your ass feels as good as it looks."

Murphy's body responded without his say so, his hips trying to pump forward for any signs of friction. He could feel Normans hands slip from his ass around to the button on his jeans. 

"You don't gotta do this man, just walk away."

Norman chuckled right next to his ear, giving him goose bumps, "oh, but I do. Been awhile since I had any Irish boys on my cock and I cant wait to see how tight you are."

The knife was pushed into his neck deeper, drawing a line of blood down to his chest. It was sick to admit that the pain only added to his pleasure, making him raging hard, "get it over with then, got shit to do after."

Norman smiled, "oh yeah, like what hmm?"

"Got a new prick on my hit list."

Norman grinned, feisty thing he was. But he pulled his jeans and boxers down anyways getting a good look at his sexy little ass. He groaned and bit his lip, "fuck you're gonna be tight, aint got no lube for ya. So spit will have to work."

Murphy leaned against the wall, he would get through this. Wouldn't be the worst thing to ever happen to him. Maybe he could play along, get the guys guard down and then attack him, he did have his other gun strapped by his rips.

Norman spit in his hand and coated his cock with it before he kicked Murphy's legs apart and rubbed the head of his cock against his tight hole. He moaned as he pushed in, hearing Murphy suck in deep breaths and try to get past the burn of it all, it just made him that much harder.

"Fuckin hell man, no one ever take you ass like this before?"

Murphy ignored the question, breathing past the pain until he was all the way inside. The tip of his cock brushing his prostate in just the right way, enough to bow his spine and push back against his cock.

Norman laughed, thrusting in hard, "see you do like it don't ya, pushin back on me like that...feels so fucking good."

Murphy bit his lip and pushed back again, getting him in deeper to reach that spot again. His cock already leaking down to his balls, so ready to be touched and to come hard. He wanted Norman to think he wanted it all, would even beg him to get out of this alive.  
"More."

Norman groaned, "that's it, just take it boy."

He rolled his eyes but gripped Normans thigh, "fuck me harder or piss off."

He laughed, pushing in harder this time. Snapping his hips as hard as he could, feeling his balls smack against Murphy's. Hearing him gasp like a whore when he pressed over his prostate over and over again.

"Work your cock, come with me."

Murphy didnt deny himself that, just reached down to grab his aching cock. Letting the pre-come slip through his fingers and coat himself before he started to stroke, moaning and pressing back against Normans cock.

"So close Murphy, just a little more.."

Murphy busted hard, coating his hand and the building wall with is come before he quickly wiped his hands on his shirt and reached in to grab the hard metal of his gun. Waiting for his moment.

"Yes, yes...fuck!!" Norman came deep inside of his ass, his wrist slipping so the knife was sliding down Murphy's chest.

Murphy quickly turned, cursing at the pain on his ass and brought the gun right up to Normans face. Seeing that beautiful smile falter a little, his cock still wet and hard from raping him.

"Motherfucker!!" Murphy screamed and pulled the trigger, shooting him right in the eye before making the same mark on the other eye. 

Normans body dropped and everything was silent around him except the ringing in his ears from the gun.  
He shot him once more in the head before he holstered the gun and pulled his pants back up. Making sure to grab his other gun before walking down the dark alley back to his place.


End file.
